Pirates of the Caribbean: Pandora's Box
by HighClassSwank
Summary: Jack and Angelica and Missy! are back!...and so is Captain Hook who needs Angelica in order to find Pandora's Box to bring an old friend back to life so they can rule the sea together once again! and to kill someone from the FOY incident before...
1. Chapter 1: A Hook and a Compass

**This is my 3rd story. If you haven't read one or two yet, I suggest you do. People really enjoyed them and you might get confused. Book one: POTC: At Driftwood Castle, book two: POTC: On Moonscar Island.

Those of you who have been following my work, please enjoy my 3rd one! Keep in mind, I am leaving to California on Friday and will not be able to publish as much as I'd like, if even at all. So hold on tight, kk?

Enjoy~ Please review!**

* * *

><p>Captain James Hook sat leaned back in his small wooden chair against the ship's rail as his first mate, Mr. Smee, shaved his midnights shadow for him. The <em>Jolly Rodger<em> was his ship, a good ship...at least to him anyway. All the other pirates in the sea thought it was a joke, no one feared Captain Hook, except for Mr. Smee of course. Everyone knew he was a wimp. Though, that was about to change...

"Mr. Smee," Captain Hook addressed his first mate, getting up after his shave was finished. "Where do you think she is?"

"Who is, Cap'tin?"

"Were you not listening to me last night!" Hook roared, turning so fast, he knocked over the chair.

"Y-y-yes I was, Cap'tin. I just forgot!" Mr. Smee shrunk under his Captains gaze.

"Angelica Teach." Hook's voice became calm again, as he turned back around to stare at the open ocean in front of him. The sun shone brightly down on it, making the waters shine and sparkle with each wave that moved. He reached in his pocket, where the rolled up sketch of Angelica was. He pulled it out and laid it flat on the table next to him. "Where do you think she'd be located?"

"I have not a clue, Cap'tin." Mr. Smee said, leaning in for a better look at the woman they were trying to find. "Dashing woman."

"I'll say," he rolled it back up and stuffed it in his pocket. "I need her, Mr. Smee. I need her to help me find the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ so I can read the will of Blackbeard."

"Why do we need this will again, Cap'tin?" Mr. Smee asked.

Hook turned on his heel and grabbed Mr. Smee by the collar. "Because on the will, Blackbeard left instructions on how to bring him back to life!" he said each word individually in order to get it through the little man's head.

"How will we bring him back to life, Cap'tin?" he flinched, afraid that Hook was slap him upside the head. But he did not, he simply let go of Smee's shirt collar and grinned.

"Pandora's Box." he said.

"Where is that?" Mr. Smee asked, getting a bit excited.

"And that's exactly why we need Blackbeard's will!" Hook said.

"Ahhh, I see. So, the plan is to bring Blackbeard back, find his daughter and then find his ship?"

"NO YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Captain Hook lunged forward, grabbed Mr. Smee again and lifted him off the floor then placed him forcefully into the chair. "Now listen, because I'm not going to tell you again. First, we need to find Angelica Teach because she knows where the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ is. Then, when we find the ship, we read Blackbeard's will which will explain to us how to find Pandora's box. Once we do, we bring him back to life and then finally, the sea is mine again!"

"You mean the sea is Blackbeard's again." Mr. Smee pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll rule the seas together. We'll be the most feared pirates!"

"What about me?" Mr. Smee asked.

"You'll, uh, be the most feared first mate!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>"Make her stop!" Jack shouted, covering his ears as Missy balled her eyes out, screaming loudly and kicking her feet at him.<p>

"Jack, I told you, she needs to be changed. Where's that clean cloth I asked you to get?" Angelica asked. Her hair was out of place and her cheeks were red from the hot room they were in. She snatched her hand away and began to rub the spot where Missy kicked her.

"It's right here, just please, make her shut up!"

Angelica quickly changed Missy, who still cried as loudly as she could. It had been an hour since she started, and the crew was starting to get annoyed.

"Jack," Gibbs shouted from the other side of the door. "That kid is giving me a headache and Barbossa is trying to sleep. You best not wake him, he's not a happy man when he gets disturbed!"

"I'm not the one who's crying!" Jack shouted at Gibbs, for it was hard to hear over Missy's loud and obnoxious crying.

Angelica had managed to get Missy to stop kicking, so she could pick her up. "Here Jack, take her."

"Oh no, I am _not_ taking her!" he said putting his hands up and backing up.

Missy's crying grew louder and louder each second.

"You know what, I know." Jack grabbed Missy from Angelica's arms and opened the door. The heat was unbearable, for it was summer and the black sails didn't do much to reflect the heat off the ship.

Jack started for the ship rail with Missy screaming in his ear.

"JACK!" Angelica screamed rushing forward and grabbing his arm.

"Relax," he said as he pulled a bucket full of salt water up on deck and carefully stuck Missy inside. She immediately stopped crying, wiped away the tears from her face and giggled, splashing her hands playfully in the cool water. "She was obviously overheating." he informed Angelica.

She relaxed her shoulders and let out a long sigh. "Thank you Jack." she said and kneeled down to play with Missy.

"Ah, ah, I got it. You go rest you haven't slept for two days."

Angelica stood up, kissed Jack on the cheek and headed for the Captain's cabin. His hand reached up and touched where she had kissed him. She never pulled that move on him before.

* * *

><p>"Okay, time for some fresh water." Jack said to Missy, gently taking her out of the bucket and placing her on the floor. He leaned over the edge and dropped the bucket down, then pulled it back up with a rope and placed it on the deck. "Alright, in ye go again- what the?"<p>

Missy sat petting a seagull that had landed next to her with something in its beak.

"Get! Shoo!" he waved his hands at the seagull, but it didn't budge. It simply dropped whatever it was holding in Missy's lap and flew off. "Ah gross, that better not be a fish. No, Missy, don't touch it."

He tried grabbing the object from her hands, but she moved her hand back and glared at him.

"Well then!" he said crossing his arms. "Give it here."

She shook her head. "No!"

Jack sighed. Angelica and the crew had been teaching Missy how to talk from the moment they last saw Morgan Moonscar six months ago. So far she knew the words "Yes, no, baba, ocean, ship, ma, grandpa (which she had learned on her own) and crack" which was suppose to be Jack...but the crew had joked around and taught her otherwise. So, Jack had been trying to get her to call him dad and not crack.

"Please." he said politely. She reached her little baby hands out and dropped the object in his big palm. "Thank you!"

She hopped up and down on her butt, pointing at the bucket. Jack lifted her up and placed her back in the water as he investigated the black object, which he recognized right away as his compass.

"Morgan Moonscar," he said out loud and smiled. What a great guy. He tucked the compass safely into his pocket where it always was hidden and continued playing with Missy in her makeshift pool.


	2. Chapter 2: Stealing Angelica Teach

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. I only got one review, I was hoping for more. But that's okay! You all can't like everything I write! So, after this chapter, I want you to answer my question of the day:

Tell me which one of my stories was YOUR favorite and why! Was it Pirates of the Caribbean: At Driftwood Castle, was it Pirates of the Caribbean: On Moonscar Island or do you like this one best so far? Or did you not like any of them? Let me know! **

* * *

><p>"Psst!"<p>

Angelica looked over at the rail where a loud hissing noise had come from. It was late and she was alone on deck doing her shift by the helm and keeping watch. Assuming it was just water spraying the side of the ship, she continued looking down at her hands and thinking.

"Pssssssst!" the voice came again. Angelica slowly lifted her eyes to look at the direction it came from.

_Well, that wasn't there before. _She thought noticing the hook on the side of the rail.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssssst!"

She had had enough, moving forward she grabbed the arm of whoever was hanging on the edge and pulled him up over the rail, quickly grabbing her pistol and pointing it at the intruders head.

"Hey, hey! Watch it!" Captain Hook shielded himself with his hand and hook.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" Her Spanish accent snapped at Hook as he sat on the ground looking like an idiot.

"I-it's you!" he said, making a move to stand up, but failed when Angelica pushed him back down. "You're Angelica Teach!"

"What's it to you?" she asked lowering her pistol just a bit.

Hook put his hands outwards to show he meant no harm as he slowly stood up. Seeing Angelica lowering her pistol a bit, he took action by sweeping the gun from her reach with his hook, holding it in his hand and pointing it at her.

"Now you listen here, Angelica Teach, I have come for your help." he stepped forward, pressing the gun to her temple. "Now, I don't know you very well yet and you don't know me. So let's do this fast because we need to get going. I am Captain Hook, an old friend of your fathers. He asked me before he went to the Fountain of Youth to find his will and follow the instructions on it in case something went wrong, which it did..." Hook began mumbling curse words about Jack Sparrow ruining Blackbeard's plans, but then quickly remembered what he was doing here. "His will is on his ship and you know where his ship is."

"His will?" Angelica asked "Has he left me something?"

"A second chance." Hook smiled, his plan was working.

"What do you mean by a _second chance_?" she asked

"Do you want to see your father again?"

"Yes." Angelica answered quickly without even thinking about it.

"Then you come with me to find your father's ship."

She searched him with her eyes before moving her hand up to push the gun down. "We leave now."

"Ah ah, what about Jack Sparrow?" Hook asked, using his hooked hand to touch her hair.

"What about him?"

"We can't have him following us and ruining our plans. You know what I mean dearie, he's _always_ ruining things you want in your life. He killed your father. He _lied_ to you."

"There is nothing I can do about that." she said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, I think there is." he lifted her chin with his hook. "You are Angelica Teach, a pirate. Your heart lies with no one and no one's heart lies with you."

She could feel her cheeks growing hot and her eyes building up with tears. Any second now, they would overflow and come down her face so she turned away and said, "There is one thing I can do to stop Jack."

"Then I suggest you go and get it."

* * *

><p>Angelica made her way past Hook and into her room where Jack lay snoring. She looked at him and instantly felt guilty for what she was about to do, but she knew it was for the best. It would not be forever, she'd return...perhaps. But her father needed her now, perhaps she could change his evil ways.<p>

She walked up to the side where he was sleeping and searched his pockets with her hands.  
>"Angelica?" Jack croaked in his sleep.<p>

She kept her hands in his pockets as she touched her lips to his ear. "Yes Jack?"

"I..." he snored "you."

_There!_

She could feel the compass in her grasp and started to move her hand out when Jack's hand grabbed her tightly.

"Stop being naughty," he said to her still sleeping.

Her eyes shot up to the ceiling and she let out a long, quiet sigh. That was the last thing she'd be doing at a moment like this, let alone any day at this time. She kissed his hand and pushed it away, kissing his cheek and then his lips. She managed to get his compass out of his pocket and out the door without being heard.

* * *

><p>"Do you have it?" Hook asked<p>

"Yes." she said

"Good, let's go." he pushed her over the rail and into the row boat on the side of the Black Pearl. "When we get on my ship, you are to go to the helm and bring us to your father's ship."

She did not look at him nor at the ship ahead, but back at the Black Pearl where she left Jack, Missy and the crew without saying goodbye. She did not know when she'd be returning or if she would at all. Anything could happen to her, she could die, be forced to stay or stay willingly. All she knew was that she should've left a note or left Jack's compass so he could come for her. But all she wanted right now was to see her father again, to help bring him back to life. She knew he would accept her then, thank her for what she did and then listen to everything she had to say. When it came to men, Angelica was tough and witty. But when it came to her father, she just wanted to crawl in his lap and have him read her a story, like she had wanted when she was a child.

Her faith in god still remained strong, and she hoped her father would see that life isn't so bad and good wasn't so bad. She wanted to show him love. But little did she know Blackbeard didn't care. He didn't care about anything, not even his close friends like Hook. He just likd to kill to get whatever he wanted, and Angelica was't what he wanted. Power was what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3: Mutiny

**Well, I'm back from my vacation, so I will be updating almost every day now! Yay!  
>I went to Redmond Oregon, Reno Nevada, Valencia California and then Los Angeles California, and now I'm back home! I had a blast, but I'm happy I'm finally with my lovely cats again (:<p>

Enjoy this chapter! If they go out of character, sorry, I need to get back in my writing zone! It's been a while!**

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Sparrow woke up the following morning to Missy's loud screams from the other room. He groaned as he turned over and places his pillow over his head to try and block the sound.<p>

"Angelica," he groaned from underneath his pillow. "I know I said I'd get Missy up today, but I'm just not in the mood. Would you mind?"

He waited for her response, but received none so he reached his hand over.

"Angelica, I know you can hear me."

* * *

><p>Truth was, Angelica <em>couldn't<em> hear Jack. Why? Because she as sailing farther and farther away from the _Black Pearl_ with a man named Captain Hook on his ship, the _Jolly Rodger. _She was searching for Pandora's box, a gift that could bring anyone she wanted back to life. And that anyone she wanted to bring back to life was her father, to get a second chance with him.

Anyone who knew Blackbeard wouldn't understand why Angelica left Jack to find her father, it didn't make sense to them because they all knew that Blackbeard was a murderer, a heart breaker and a liar. But not Angelica, oh no, she believed she could change him. But would Blackbeard want to be changed? Nope. And did Angelica know this? Nope. Hook's plan was to get Angelica to bring her father back to life, so the two of them (Hook and Blackbeard) could rule the seas once again.

There were two reasons why Hook needed Angelica. One being she knew where the _Queen Anne's Revenge _was, which was where Blackbeard's directions to Pandora's box was. And the second reason being, was that blood was needed for the ritual. But not just any blood, blood of a relative, someone who shared the same blood as the one wanted to return. Well, Angelica was his daughter and her blood would be needed in order for Blackbeard to return from the dead.

* * *

><p>"Angelica?" Jack blinked open his eyes and removed the pillow to find that Angelica wasn't sleeping next to him.<p>

"Jack, get up you buffoon!" Barbossa had opened Jack's bedroom door with Missy in his arms.

"Where's Angelica?" Jack asked, getting up and slipping his boots on over his feet.

"Gone," Barbossa replied quickly and passed Missy to Jack.

"Gone?"

"Left!"

"Left?"

Barbossa stopped in his tracks to fast, Jack crashed into him, making Missy giggle.

"Are you listening to me?" Barbossa asked, taking Missy back.

"She couldn't have left, and even if she did, she can't get away." Jack smiled and reached into his pocket, then frowned. "Must be in the other pocket..."

He began searching all his pockets for his compass until Barbossa stopped him.

"Lost it?"

"I didn't _'lose it'_" Jack snapped "Just temporarily...misplaced it."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and set Missy down on the ground, allowing her to crawl off. "You didn't misplace it Jack, and you didn't lose it. It was obviously stolen."

Jack laughed "Stolen? Nahhh."

"Where's Angelica, Jack?" Barbossa glared. Jack just shrugged. "Exactly."

"Are you trying to tell me that Angelica stole my compass and jumped ship so I couldn't find her?"

"No, I'm saying she was probably stolen. It was her shift last night, and she's gone along with your compass."

"You really aren't making any sense."

"Oh, I think I'm making perfect sense. Someone needed your compass, Jack."

"And Angelica?"

"I suppose so, I don't see why they'd need her."

"Exactly, she jumped ship!"

"Fine, she jumped ship. All I'm saying, Jack, is that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your loss." Barbossa said. "Both of your losses. Without Angelica, you're nothing. And without your compass, you can't find Angelica. Looks like you're completely useless to the Black Pearl now."

Jack blinked at Barbossa. "Are you-"

"Mutiny? Yes." Barbossa smiled. "It's been a pleasure under your service Jack, but if you'd excuse me, I have a crew to manage." Barbossa stepped around Jack and walked off, leaving Jack alone to dwell in what had just happened.

"What? You can't do that!" Jack shouted after him. "You can't commit mutiny! It's against the law! Er, well, not really, so um, fine! You commit mutiny! Steal the spot as Captain. See if I care!"

Jack crossed his arms, trying to look angry as Barbossa just kept walked off. "Actually, I do care!" he shouted but Barbossa didn't hear him.

He looked down at his pants, for someone was tugging on them. Seeing it was Missy, he bent down and picked her up. "Looks like it's just me and you now Miss." he kissed her cheek and hugged her close. Jack hated being confused. He wasn't sure if Angelica had drowned herself, left him and took his compass or she was kidnapped. The ne he feared most was the second option, Angelica leaving him. That he couldn't stand to believe, all this time she was pretending? It hurt. If she died, that would hurt just as much, but at least she would have died and still loved him, instead of pretending. The third, he'd prefer, that way, he could someday find her again. There was still hope.

_Follow your heart, Jack._ A woman's voice whispered in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sip of Poison and a Compass

The cool ocean water splashed the sides of the ship below and the sun shined down all around them, not a single cloud could be seen in the clear blue sky. Today would've been the perfect day to sit on the ship deck and play with Missy in her makeshift pool, or bring the Black Pearl to land to get fresh water with Jack and Gibbs or even listen to one of Barbossa's stupid stories.

But today couldn't be one of those perfect days because Angelica Teach was here on the _Jolly Rodger_with a man by the name of Captain Hook. Yes, you've probably heard of him before and if you haven't, well, you have nothing to fear because Captain Hook is the wimpiest pirate you will ever meet. No not dumb, that was Jack Sparrow's job to be dumb. But just wimpy.

"Mr. Smee," Captain Hook called for his first mate "Fetch Miss Teach and I some rum."

"Yes Cap'tin!" Mr. Smee said

"A water," Angelica said turned her back against the guard rail with her elbows on top.

Mr. Smee paused, apparently confused.

"No rum, water for me."

He nodded in understanding and quickly hobbled off.

"No rum for you?" Captain Hook asked as he slowly stood up and making his way towards her. "Just water? Really impressive, because you seem like the kind of lady that drinks rum."

"Maybe I am." They were nose to nose now, Captain Hook's lips trembling in excitement. "Maybe I'm not." she whispered the last words into his ear and pushed him away with her hands when Mr. Smee returned with water for Angelica and rum for Hook.

He grabbed the cup, glaring at Mr. Smee, apparently blaming him for their interruption before he took a sip. Angelica downed her water and handed the glass back to Mr. Smee before walking down the deck with Hook by her side.

"How much farther is the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_?" Hook asked her.

"Not too much farther," she answered him. "But why is it that you want my father back? Why is it that you want to help me?"

Captain Hook finished off his drink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before answering, "Because it's what he wanted."

Angelica smiled a bit. That was obviously a lie, but a small part of her wanted to believe it.

"He told me a long time ago that if anything ever happened to him, to find his daughter who he loved very much and read his will. Written on that paper was all the answers. And that i what I'm doing."

"He said that?" Angelica asked, suddenly cracking. Talking about her father made her forget her tough side.

"Every word." Hook lied.

* * *

><p>"All hands on deck!" Hook shouted a few mornings later. Mr. Smee quickly began running around shouting "All hands on deck!" in his high pitched voice.<p>

"It only gets better from here, darling," Hook said as he placed his arm around Angelica, using his teeth to uncork a bottle of rum. He handed her the bottle "I insist you be the first."

Angelica took the bottle and drank a small sip and handed it back.

"That's it? That is how you celebrate?"

"I don't see anything to celebrate about, this is only the start of the journey." she said dryly.

"Oh but dear, it only gets easier from here." Hook grinned "Because once we have the instructions on how to bring Blackbeard back to life all we need it your compass to find Pandora's Box. Now, let's try this again."

He handed her the bottle again, in which she took four huge gulps and handed it back.

"That's more like it. ALRIGHT CREW, LETS HIT LAND!"

* * *

><p>The <em>Jolly Rodger<em>crew all rowed to land, where Blackbeard's ship was located, for it had been parked there until his return, which sadly, never happened.

They all climbed aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_and smiled, looking around. This would soon be the ship they would be working on, seeing as Blackbeard's crew was lost.

Hook slapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh, this is perfect! Just perfect!" he said moving, making a 360 degree so he could take it all in. "Now Miss Teach, tell us, where is your father's will?"

"In his cabin." she said.

Hook spotted the door at the top and began climbing the steps. He reached the door, placed his fingers on the knob and pulled. Nothing happened.  
>"Um, old on, the door seems to be stuck..."<p>

He pulled again and again and shouted "THIS DAMN DOOR IS LOCKED!"

Angelica climbed the familiar steps and took Hook's hand gently, placing it back at his side. She placed her hand on the knock and pushes, the door swung open.

"Oh," he said feeling dumb. "You have to push it."

"You have to push almost every single door. Your ship is the only ship I've seen with doors that you pull."

"I like being different." he said and pushed her out of his way so he could rummage through Blackbeard's drawers.

Angelica leaned against the wall and watched him with amusement. "You'll never find it."

Hook looked up. "What?"

"My father wasn't stupid, he wouldn't place it in the open for anyone to steal. He'd put it in a special place, only a place he and I only knew about."

"Well, would you mind showing me?" Hook snapped.

Angelica pushed herself from the wall and walked up to Hook, the two so close he could feel her breath on his cheek. She waited a few seconds, allowing him to fall under her dreamy spell before she slowly bent low on her knees, placing her hands on his boot.

"Move," he said as he shifted his boot. She placed her finger in a small gap and lifted a wooden plank. There, a small folded piece of paper lay. She stood up and handed it to Hook.

He licked his lips and thanked her. Captain Hook reminded Angelica of Jack a little bit, both doing stupid stuff and wanting Angelica in their pants. But there was only one person Angelica would undress for, and that person was Jack Sparrow.

"Excellent." Hook said "Now we can find Pandora's Box. Pull it out."

Angelica stared, confused.

"I said pull it out."

"Pull what out?"

"The compass!" he shouted.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the black compass. She opened it up and watched it spin and spin, suddenly stopping and pointing west.

"Ahhh," Hook smiled "Thank you."

He put his hand out for the compass.

"No." she said

"I need it!" he protested. "Now give it to me."

"No." she said darkly. "The compass belongs to Jack."

"Not a good enough reason, the guys an idiot."

"Captain Jack Sparrow's compass remains with me at all times. You will never touch it."

Angelica's tone was dark and deep. Feeling this as a warning, Hook gave up. "Fine then. But you owe me something."

"I do not owe you anything." she said

"No you do not, but there is something I want from you. Something I wanted since you first boarded my ship."

"And what might that be?"

Hook stepped forward and placed his armsaround her waist. He smiled before whispering "Your love."

His lips pressed again hers as she tried to lean back out of reach, but his grip on her was too strong. He managed to pry open her lips with his tongue and get a hold of her bottom lip, and which he began to suck on. She reached her hand back for her pistol, grabbed it and brought it down on his head, knocking him backwards.

Hook fell to the ground as Angelica quickly left her father's cabin and escaed down the steps.

"To the ship!" she called as the crew followed closely behind her. She looked back to see if Hook was following, but there was no sign of him. Sighing, she made her way back up the steps and into the cabin where Hook sat on the floor, crying.

"All I ever wanted was someone to love me!" he balled "Someone pretty, someone tough, someone like you!" he cupped his face in his hands and trembled.

Angelica bent down on her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"No, no, you're not!"

"Yes I am." she said

"No!"

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

He paused. "Drink this."

She looked confused at the bottle he handed her.

"Drink it. It's rum."

She uncorked the top and took a sip.

Hook smiled evilly as she dropped the bottle. "I learned a thing or two from your father."

Angelica's eyes closed and she fell to her side. He reached in her pocket and pulled out the black compass, placed it in his and then lifted her up on his shoulders to return them to his ship.

"Now you won't be in my way." he said to the sleeping Angelica "And now, I have your compass! Looks like you lost."


	5. Chapter 5: Follow Your Heart

"And in the end, the pirate realized that love was more important than any other thing in the world and left his life on the sea to be with the one he loved." Barbossa sat with Missy in his lap, finishing an old pirate story that he had heard when he was a child.

He set her down, holding on to her hands so she could balance and take a few steps. When she fell on her diaper-soft bum, he let go of her hands and looked at Jack.

"Life's harsh, I know." he said to Jack, leaning back in his wooden chair against the guard rail. "But it only gets better from here. Then again, you're a pirate. So not necessarily."

Jack stood with his elbows on the guard rail a few feet away from Barbossa. He could feel Missy tugging on his pant leg but he ignored her.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom." Jack said. He was feeling quite depressed that he wasn't able to find Angelica and also upset that Barbossa was now Captain of his ship... that wasn't depressing, that just pissed him off.

"Any time Jack," Barbossa smiled and closed his eyes.

"How can you just sit there and do nothing?" Jack asked.

"What ever do you mean, Jack?" Barbossa grinned even wider.

Jack glared and picked up Missy, holding her close to his chest as he watched Barbossa relax and be lazy.

"If you want something, _really_ want something, then you will find it." Barbossa said, flicking one eye open to look at Jack.

"I can't find it because I have nothing to find it with!" Jack said, remember the loss of his beloved compass that had just been returned by Captain Morgan a few weeks ago. "Do you have any rum?"

"Yes, I do have rum." Barbossa said "But you're grubby little hands are to remain away from it."

Jack frowned "That isn't very nice."

"I'm a pirate, Jack."

"You're suppose to be a good man." he said

"Who says?" Barbossa challenged

"You just are!" Jack said, setting Missy down once again because she was starting to throw a fit.

"If you really want something Jack, you will take action. Do what you feel is right, stand up for yourself. Don't let others take your spot."

"I don't get what you mean..." Jack said

"Do I have to spoon feed it to ya!" Barbossa stood up.

"I'm afraid so."

"Mutiny." Barbossa whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you." Jack said leaning in, putting his ear by Barbossa's mouth.

Barbossa's lip twitched in annoyance. "Mutiny, Jack."

"You don't have to rub it in!" Jack backed away. "I already know you stole my spot!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Never mind is right!" Jack said, made a fist at Barbossa and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Mutiny..." Jack muttered angrily. "Mutiny...mutiny!" He had suddenly realized what Barbossa was trying to do.<p>

"MUTINY!" Jack called and the crew all came forward. "I, Captain Jack Sparrow call mutiny upon Captain Barbossa."

The crew stared at Jack. "Aren't you already Captain?" Fred Jones asked.

"No," Jack sneered "Barbossa is."

"Sorry, it's hard to keep track. You two switch off so much."

The crew echoed in agreement.

"Ah, whatever. I want my spot back." Jack said to Barbossa.

"Very well Sparrow." Barbossa said "But only under one condition."

Jack sighed "Seriously?"

"I will let you be Captain if you, the moment of, start a search for Angelica."

"What!" Jack spat "That's impossible! You find Angelica!"

"All you have to do is follow your heart. You don't need a compass for her."

"That is just crab!" Jack shouted "_Follow your heart_, what in the name of Merlin's Beard is that suppose to mean!"

"I don't know Jack," Barbossa shrugged. "Enjoy being Captain."

"Orders?" Gibbs asked when the crew dispersed.

"Sail North."

"North?"

"No, south."

"South?" Gibbs asked

"West?" Jack suggested.

"I don't know, it's your call."

"I don't know either..."

"Close your eyes, relax, empty your mind." Gibbs suggested.

"Alright," Jack did as Gibbs said and finally said "West."


	6. Chapter 6: Tears and Blood

"Finally awake I see." Hook said when he saw Angelica's eyes open and her head sit up to look at him, well, more like glare. "I thank you for this compass; it really has been useful so far."

Angelica tried to reach her arm out and grab it, but they were tied to the chair, along with her feet and stomach. There was no escaping... yet.

"Now, I didn't mean to get on the bad side of you Miss Teach, but you were just being too greedy! I couldn't let you hog this compass, could I? We're in this together; we need to work as a team and teams _share._Teams do what their Captain says, and I'm Captain of this team. You understand me?"

Anger pulsed through her like a river full of white rapids. Hook had no clue how much Angelica wanted to crack his head open, shoot him with a pistol.

"Good." he stood up and made his way towards her, getting close in her face, breathing on her neck. His silver hook gently touched her cheek as he nibbled her ear. "And as long as we're here together, we might as well make use of our time." Hook's lips touched her once again, the familiar method he used before was being used again.

Angelica could feel her pulse beating faster and faster.  
><em>Thump, thump, thump<em>

His hand wrapped itself around her neck as the kissing grew heavier and heavier, more intense, more grabbing, sucking of the lips and soon, Angelica was lost. Her train of thought had disappeared, her defense was lost and most importantly, her heart.

Captain Hook cut her bonds so her hands could be released. They wrapped around his neck. And then it happened, Hook slapped her across the face with his hook. A long gash in her cheek began to gush blood as she gasped in pain. Her hand shot up to her cheek to feel the blood dripping off her face to her shirt.

Hook pulled a bottle from his pocket and corked her blood.

"It's needed for Pandora's Box." he said placing it back in his pocket.

"You bastard," her voice shook heavily.

"Listen dear, life as a pirate is simple. You do what you want to get what you want and hump the ladies to pass time. Now get out!"

Angelica stumbled over the chair on her way out his door. Hook slammed hit shut behind her and locked it. She walked slowly down the steps and to a small corner in between cargo boxes to hide. Her blood became more watery as her tears met the red river. Her red hands shook and for once in her life, she was afraid.

"Jack," she whispered clutching the voodoo doll tight. She had grabbed it on her way off the Black Pearl that night. "Jack," her voice cracked again. "I need you. If you can hear me," her voice was shaky and interrupted by her sniffles "If you can hear me," she started again "I need you. I need you to come for me, Jack. I'm sorry."

She kissed the doll and held it close. Blood stained the face of the little doll and tears left whiter blood spots, so his face looked freckled.  
>"Please."<br>She closed her eyes and wished this place away.

* * *

><p>**Okay, so I know you all are going to complain about her not being in character. But first, let me explain. Even the strongest people can break down like this. Angelica is very weak when it comes to her father, which is why she is so nervous here on Hook's ship, because she knows Hook and her father were close. If you have any other comments or concerns, please ask. I will be more than happy to reply with an answer!**<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: To the cave!

***Don't worry readers, this story is almost finished so no more suffering for you! I promise I will try and make the next one interesting, fun and much, much better than this. I know this one sucks, so just bear with me. Oh, and I'll try harder to keep them in character, seeing as many people hate my writing because I forget or it's hard in certain scenes***

* * *

><p>"Aye, I think sailing west is really working." Jack said. He was laying down on the ship deck, looking up at the morning clouds over head. The white puffs looked like ships to him before they shifted into a giant T-Rex.<p>

"You think so?" Gibbs asked who was at the helm, surveying the water ahead.

"I know so." Jack sat up. "A voice called to me last night, _her_voice."

"Angelica's?" Gibbs had sudden interest.

"Aye." he touched the braided beard on his chin. "You don't think she's...haunting me, do ya?"

"Haunting? Nah." Gibbs replied. "You're just followin' your heart. Though, I don't believe in no silly 'following your heart' business."

"You know what, neither do I." Jack crossed his arms and laid back down. "I only believe in gold, treasure, money. All that good stuff."

"Aye, me too." Gibbs chuckled. "Once we find Miss Teach, I say we find some real treasure. Like find an island, dig it all up and get us some gold."

"I like gold." Jack said

"I know you do," Gibbs grinned "We'll just have to search really hard."

"Why is that?"

"You lost your compass!"

"I did not!" Jack sat up again. "It was stolen!"

"What makes you say that? How do you know it didn't slip out of your pocket and sink to the bottom of the Atlantic? Or maybe a bird stole it."

Jack's lip twitched as he stood up. "Whatever, forget it. Forget the damned treasure!"

"Well," Gibbs said suddenly turning the wheel. "Maybe we won't have to."

"SHIP AHEAD CAPTAIN!"

Jack looked up at Fred Jones, who was at the lookout spot and looked to where his finger was pointing. Sure enough, very, very, very, very far away, there was a ship. In fact, the ship was so far away, it was starting to disappear from sight.

Barbossa had come out of his cabin where he had been sleeping and said "Well, let's go after it!"

* * *

><p>"We have arrived at our destination!" Hook called to his crew, who celebrated with loud shouts of happiness. Hook thought they were happy because of his success, when really, they were happy to finally have Blackbeard back as their Captain instead of old loser Hook.<p>

"Miss Teach?" Hook held out his hand for her to take which she refused and climbed down the ship herself.

He flicked open the compass, watched it twirl with his eyes and then smiled, leading the way.

The forest on the island was dark, it was green and it must've just rained because the leaves were dotted with water droplets. The birds that had been singing, stopped, making the forest silent except for the sounds of the bushes being crushed down by the crew's feet.

They winded through small trails made by animals, crosses a small fresh water stream in which they stopped to drink from and finally reached a cave.

"A-are we g-going in t-there?" Mr. Smee asked, afraid. He feared dark caves.

"No. _You_aren't going, Miss Teach and I will go. Lantern please,"

Mr. Smee handed Hook a lit lantern. He grabbed Angelica's arm and forced her ahead of him, any case any trap was set, so she'd be the first to go.

The cave was pitch black except for the small yellow light the lantern gave off. Water dripped down the walls of the caves, giving it more of an eerie feeling.

"Ah, we've reached a dead end. Here." Hook shoved the lantern in his hands as he bent low to examine the dirt around the end of the cave. "Looks like we'll have to dig. Give the lantern here dear,"

He grabbed his from her reach and replaced it with a shovel. "You dig."

She touched the handle of the shovel with her hands and looked at him. Right now, she wanted to cry. Angelica never cried... like_, ever_. But this was just not her week. She wasn't use to being mistreated, she was use to small, pointless arguments with Jack that ended up with them kissing at the end. He never meant to arm her, ever. But these people, they didn't care.

"Dig!" Hook shouted, pushing Angelica forward.

She began to dig until she heard a large thump. She bent low and pulled up the large black box. Backing away, she let Hook have it.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"You have the blood."

"Oh, no, the blood needs to be fresh. Said in the instructions. Wrist please."

"Why not my hand? Or arm?" she asked

"The wrist is much more easy to slit." he smiled.

"Give me the knife." she demanded of him. _"Now_."

He handed her the knife without further questioning. Angelica approached the box, slit her wrist and placed the blood against the keyhole. The box burst open and she was shot back about five feet. A huge glowing, bright light filled the cave and a voice boomed from the box.

"Who dares disturb my many years of sleeping? Who DARES?"

Angelica was frightened by the loud woman's voice, but stepped forward anyway.

"You there, was it you?"

"I have come-"

"OF COURSE YOU HAVE COME! THEY ALL COME! THEY ALL COME FOR MY GIFT!"

"I need-"

"THEY ALL NEED, EVERYONE NEEDS. WELL, GET IN LINE SILLY GIRL!"

"Pandora, I need your gift and I need it now. I, Angelica Teach demand you to show my father Blackbeard and bring him back to us."

The woman silenced from her shouting. "You demand me?" she laughed.

"I demand you."

"You know my secret?" the woman asked.

Angelica leaned forward in the box and whispered "Yes."

The box's light turned blue, and out stepped a woman. The figure was not real, it was more of a ghost figure. She had long wavy hair and huge eyes, her face remained young and her face was unscarred with the perfect complexion.

"Your wrist child." Angelica handed the ghost woman her wrist, which healed immediatly. "Who do you wish to bring back?"

"My father, Blackbeard."

"I summon from the grave, Blackbeard, father of Angelica Teach to return to his life on land!"

The cave went black and then burst with light. Pandora was replaced with Blackbeard, turning from blue to pure human flesh.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the place." Gibbs said once the Black pearl had hit land.<p>

"How can you tell?" Jack asked

"That ship we followed is right there..."

"Oh! You're right! It is!" Jack chuckled. "Best not waste time, chop, chop!" he shooed Gibbs off the ship, following close behind.

"Jack!" Barbossa called down. "If you don't come back, I'll be takin' your ship was my own."

"Good to know."


	8. Chapter 8: Another end for a new start

Jack huffed and he puffed as he jogged through he forest, jumping over bushes, dodging trees, avoiding angry monkeys throwing bananas at him. He followed a path that had been made just a few minutes before his arrival, tripping on a root here and there. Gibbs, on the other hand, was enjoying himself as he jogged slowly behind Jack, waving at the monkeys who were kind to him. The benefit of having Jack in front was so Gibbs could see if a root or a branch was ahead because Jack was the one to take the pain.

"Don't you ever look ahead of you?" Gibbs called to Jack as he hit his head on a low hanging tree branch for the fourth time.

"No!" Jack puffed "I don't believe in looking ahead." he said each word individually.

"Well maybe," Gibbs dodged a tree branch "You should" he swerved around a grazing deer that didn't seem to acknowledge their loud presence "Try it out sometime!"

Jack stopped Gibbs by coming to an abrupt stop and holding out his arm.

"What?" he asked Jack.

"Nothing, I just needed to catch my breath." Jack sat down in the middle of a bush, squishing it down in an unnatural way.

"You couldn't have just sat 3 inches to the right, avoiding the bush completely?"

"Well, there was no chair there."

"There isn't a chair where you're sitting either, it's a bush." Gibbs explained.

Jack looked around at his butt and shrugged. "No harm done. Alright lad, let's go!"

The two began jogging again, soon reaching a cave.

"Ooo, a cave. I like caves." Jack smiled. "So, here's the plan. We sneak in to the cave, swords drawn and-"

"Angelica!" Gibbs smiled.

"And...Blackbeard." Jack frowned. "Blackbeard? Merlin's beard! How did...?"

Angelica had come out of the cave, shocked to see who was standing in front of her. Her father followed closely behind, and Hook following after that, his eyes fixed dreamily on Blackbeard.

"Jack?"

"Angelica!" Jack grinned

"Gibbs?"

"Blackbeard?" Jack frowned

"Jack? Did someone say Jack Sparrow?" Blackbeard's black beard shook and his voice boomed. "Let me at him, I wanna shoot him! Angelica, pistol."

"No." she firmly told her father and turned her attention back to Jack and Gibbs. "How did you find me?"

"How did you get that...thing...back?" Jack pointed his long finger at Blackbeard.

Blackbeard pulled Angelica's pistol from her pocket and pointed it at Jack, slowly walking forward with a grin.

"You killed me. You tricked us."

"Aye, that I did."

"You lied."

"Aye...actually, not aye, I got confused. A simple mistake!" Jack said moved his arms around like he always did, stepping back with each step Blackbeard took forward.

He tripped over a root and fell backwards. Blackbeard took this to his advantage and bent low to pick Jack up by the collar of his jacket, the pistol head to his temple.

"You stole my life from me and gave them to her."

"Well, looks like you've got them back now, so all is well!" Jack said as he felt the pistol push harder against his head.

"Now it's your turn!" Blackbeard said and was about the pull the trigger when:

"Wait a minute!" Jack said and pointed at Angelica. "She's smiling!"

Blackbeard looked at his daughter, chuckled and pointed the gun at Jack once more.

"Die Sparrow!" the gun clicked and he closed his eyes, but nothing ever came.

Angelica took the gun from her father's grasp and put it away. "Not loaded." she informed them.

"What use is a pistol if it isn't loaded? Angelica, I haven't killed a man in a while, and I really feel like shooting everyone in sight. But I'll restrict myself to Jack and his little white-bearded friend."

"I saved your life father, your ship is where you left it and your crew is waiting for you back on the _Jolly Rodger_. I have done everything for you so you can get back everything you lost. All but your lives. Your fate remains in the hands of God, you have no extended life."

"Angelica," her father roared "There is no god!"

"You can crush my beliefs, father." her Latina accent rang "But my belief in you will always remain strong."

Her father searched her eyes for a moment before grunting "Believe in me all you want Angelica, I'm not changing. I am Blackbeard of the sea! HOOK!"

"Aye?"

"Let's go." the two men started forward, and then Blackbeard turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"You'll never live past a week on this bloody island."

"I remain behind with Jack." she said

Blackbeard laughed "You think that man can give you protection? Love? A safe home?"

"Yes." she said

"Honey, not when I'm on the sea. You are welcome any time on my ship, just don't bring any of your useless friends for they will be killed. Oh, and another thing, Mr. Sparrow, if I ever see your ship in the distance, beware, I will sink it and take it as my own. You're lucky I didn't take your life today, I'm actually in quite a good mood, I can finally breathe the fresh, salty air."

And then Blackbeard and Hook moved forward through the jungle towards the shore, leaving Jack, Angelica and Gibbs behind to talk.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed me heart."

Angelica smiled "The truth, Jack."

"I did! Gibbs, tell her I did!"

"He did." Gibbs said.

"I believe these are yours." Angelica said handing him his compass.

"Wheres my other thing? You said these."

"And these," she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never mind, Sparrow. Our ship?"

"Tis on shore."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I really, really have to go to the bathroom." he said.

"There's plenty of bushes around." Gibbs informed him.

"Aye, a bush." Jack grinned and tipped his hat.

THE END

(finally, moving on to a much better story!)


	9. Announcement

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to infom you that I am back and WILL be continueing with my stories! Both POTC, and newly: The Devil Wears Prada stories.

So stay tuned!

Also pms for more ideas of POTC fanfics would be greatl appreciated. Your username (only you want) will be credited with your idea. So please, please, PLEASE message me to I can continue again!

Thank you so much! (:


End file.
